


Getting off (on) track(s)

by KissingFriendleaders (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically PWP, Bulges and Nooks, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, agoraphillia, human relationship - not quadrants, johnkat - Freeform, kind of public sex, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KissingFriendleaders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat are travelling a long distance by train. Karkat doesn't pay John enough attention, and John decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting off (on) track(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavbaby (mai_hyuga)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_hyuga/gifts).



> Maihyuga wanted: "Karkat and John on a train travelling a long distance, sharing a cover and John snaking his hands up Karkat's thigh and fingering his nook (It's night-time and the cart is pretty empty)."

It was dark on the train, curtains had been drawn across a lot of the windows, and most of the few lights in the carriage were dimmed, some were flickering faintly.  
Karkat and John were seated at the very end of a row. No one was in the seat alongside them, or in front. In fact the closest people to them were an elderly couple six rows ahead. 

Sometime long after the sun had set Karkat had finally put his laptop away, having spent the last few hours working on assignments so he didn't fall behind in his classes while they were away, and had lifted the dividing arm that separated the couple, allowing John to immediately wiggle closer and wrap an arm more comfortably around his boyfriend's shoulder. 

For the past hour or so John had been dozing on and off (drooling a little on his boyfriend's shoulder), and listening to music, while Karkat played on his DS. 

John was wide awake now- having been startled by the train jolting roughly on the tracks- and was feeling rather playful. Karkat had been basically ignoring him for the whole trip so far and John really wanted some attention. After all, part of the reason they were travelling was to hang out by themselves. It was something they didn't get to do as often as they'd like because of their busy circle of friends. 

Casually, John leaned in closer to Karkat, a sly grin on his face. The troll was intently focused on his current game and hadn't noticed John's sneaky movement. He blew softly into Karkat's ear.  
The troll jolted, fumbling with his DS and slapped a hand over his ear protectively. He cast John a quick glare and gave a soft warning growl. But was quickly involved in his game again. 

Karkat had already perfected the art of mostly ignoring John. 

John pouted. He nibbled on his lip in thought, briefly considering what to do next. His lip twitched slightly, before he leaned closer to the troll again and licked at the shell of his ear with one quick swipe of his tongue.  
He huffed a quiet laugh against the grey skin of Karkat's neck when the troll visibly shuddered. 

But alas, he didn't even bother to look at John any more. Instead choosing to stare harder at his game as though that would make John go away. Fat chance.

John's brows furrowed slightly and he sat back, giving Karkat a contemplative look. He was beginning to get a little irritated that his boyfriend was apparently planning on ignoring him for the trip, and that definitely wouldn't do.

Then he had an idea. A crafty smirk made its way onto John's face as he subtly edged closer across his seat, turning his body to face Karkat, so he could tuck his hand under the blanket they were sharing. He sneakily moved it across the gap between them and carefully rested his hand on Karkat's thigh. 

The troll's face twitched ever so slightly, and his fingers stilled on the buttons, but he still didn't react otherwise.

John began to slowly rub his hand along Karkat's thigh. Gradually sliding his hand up so he was touching Karkat's inner thigh, thumb moving in circles against the soft fabric of his sweatpants. He leaned over to rest his head carefully on Karkat's shoulder (wavy black hair tickled his cheek and he wrinkled his nose), so he could watch the shorter male's face for his reaction. 

John hadn't lost a limb yet, which was a positive sign, so he moved his hand to the crotch of Karkat's pants now. Stilling briefly, just in case, before dipping his fingers down in the v of Karkat's legs and caressing teasingly over where he knew Karkat's nook to be. 

“John.” Karkat growled softly. And hey, he definitely wasn't paying much attention to his game any more. 

“Hmmm?” John hummed in question, trying to school his face into a more innocent expression as he tugged at the drawstring of Karkat's pants, so he could slip his hand under the material. 

Karkat's hand was quick to dart to hold John's wrist before it could slide down any further. But he didn't close his thighs – so that wasn't a no.  
“John, we are on a fucking train.” Karkat hissed, turning his head to look at John properly for the first time, face lit up a little strangely from the light of his game, his red eyes were glinting in the minimal light, pupils dilated. Large and dark and staring intently into his own blue eyes.

“Mmm- I know.” John moved his head to press a soft chaste kiss against Karkat's cheek, then grazed his lips along smooth grey skin to nip at the lobe of his ear, he tugged at it lightly with his teeth. He then trailed wet kisses down his neck and could feel Karkat's pulse beating rapidly against his lips.  
Once again his fingers were wiggling just under the band of Karkat's pants. Karkat's fingers were slipping away from his wrist slowly.

“You fucking idiot. Someone's going to notice.” Karkat said, his cheeks flushing warmly. But even as he said that his hand slipped away completely and he widened his legs slightly. 

Casting a quick glance down John could just see that Karkat's bulge was apparently unsheathed a bit already and was lazily showing interest in the situation at hand. It writhed slowly against the material of Karkat's underwear.

John pressed another kiss to Karkat's neck before biting down on the skin, rolling it between his teeth gently as he slid his hand under the waistband of Karkat's boxers.

He paid a little attention to Karkat's bulge, fingers playing against the warm, familiar appendage, enticing it out. Before he slid his hand down further.  
He needed to shift his body closer too, as the angle was getting a bit awkward; his shoulder was starting to ache.  
Trains were a little inconvenient spatially wise, but he could make do. 

Releasing Karkat's neck, satisfied he'd marked it faintly, he pursed his lips as he tried to concentrate better on what he was doing with his hand. John ran a finger delicately along the soft opening of Karkat's nook and the troll shuddered at the sensation. John could feel a warm, wetness leaking out against his fingers already- it usually took more than this to get him wet.  
He ran his fingers teasingly along the outside of Karkat's nook, could feel Karkat shiver at the sensation, and even dipped a single one in slightly, before pulling it back out. He could feel the thick, warm fluid that coated the tip of his finger. 

Karkat moved a hand from where he'd been kneading his fingers in the chair, to grab at John's forearm, nails digging harshly into his skin, but not quite hard enough to break it.  
“John.” Karkat warned, his voice getting a little breathy. He was making soft noises: panting and huffing a little. 

John snickered softly, nuzzling his nose against Karkat's soft hair in a sort of silent apology– though he wasn't really sorry, he greatly enjoyed teasing Karkat.  
Though he did concede, and slid a finger into the slick opening. Karkat let out a soft, barely audible gasp, thighs spreading wider as John dipped his finger in deeper, before starting to slide it in and out slowly.

The nubby horned troll tried to turn his body closer to John's, hooking an arm around his neck to pull him a little closer. He ducked his head to kiss at the skin at John's neck. At the same time Karkat's bulge was curling around John's wrist, rubbing sensually against him.

And... this really wasn't working as well as he wanted. Even with Karkat turned to him more, it was still a little awkward to find a comfortable angle to reach the troll's nook, especially with the chair arm still between them.

John pulled back, casting a quick glance around the train. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. 

“Karkat, can you kneel on the chair?” he whispered. Karkat had been giving him a reproachful look for stopping, but now he looked thoughtful.

“I think so... it's going to be a bit awkward though, I'll be on a bit of an angle.” he frowned down at his chair.

John snorted pulling his hand completely out of Karkat's pants, “This is going to be awkward any way we do it, so come on.” Taking the time to lift the arm rest and tuck it away into the seat.

Karkat rolled his eyes but complied, shifting up onto his knees. The blanket falling off him completely now. John hooked his fingers in the waistband of Karkat's pants and boxers, tugging them down till they pooled at his knees.  
Karkat's bulge was moving freely against his stomach, leaving a wet trail of shining red stains in it's wake. Which reminded him...

“Karkat, we don't have a bucket or anything...”

Karkat huffed rather loudly and rolled his eyes, “For fucks sake...” he paused for a moment, a deep red rushing to his cheeks, “I should have an empty water bottle in my bag, just... use that.”

John blinked up at him, then shrugged, figuring it was good enough if Karkat thought so. Moving to duck down to rummage under Karkat's chair for his bag. It took him a moment to dig through (why the load of crap, Karkat?) but he successfully pulled out an empty water bottle, as well as a small packet of tissues. He dumped the items on the chairs between them.

Karkat was still kneeling on the chairs, looking a little embarrassed, so John smiled up at him, and Karkat smiled back hesitantly. He moved to rest his arms on the tops of the tall chairs on either side of him.  
John noticed him glancing in the direction of the older couple in front, worriedly. He scooted closer, sitting with one knee on the chairs, which he nudged between Karkat's knees. He was now close enough to lean forward, and over, to kiss at Karkat's stomach. Which he did.

“Relax, it's only that couple and the other two people down the very front of the carriage. The people at the front are too far away to notice anything, and I'm pretty sure that old couple have been asleep for a few hours now. Just muffle your voice in your hand if you think you're going to be too loud.” John winked up at Karkat, who scowled, his plump lips and flushed cheeks making it look more like a pout.

John went back to pressing kisses against Karkat's body, comfortably able to nip at his collarbones at this height. With more room for his hands this time John was able to move more freely. He trailed his hands up Karkat's tense thighs, stroking the tough, smooth grey skin soothingly. Karkat's bulge was fully unsheathed by this point, flushed a vibrant red colour. It was curling and wriggling impatiently against Karkat's stomach, and was quick to wrap around the hand John offered it instead.

John smiled a little fondly, and spent longer playing with Karkat's bulge this time. He was fond of it, which may sound a little strange. He enjoyed playing with Karkat's bulge because it would react in return: curling around his hands, and rubbing against his fingers. Also it was incredibly nice when it was wrapped around his own penis, squeezing and rubbing...

He rubbed a thumb along the underside of Karkat's bulge, right at the base where it emerged from a small slit on Karkat's body, making the troll whimper- there was a fast slapping sound as Karkat clapped a hand over his mouth. John glanced up briefly to see Karkat looking around the train, he shook his head slightly and decided to work on distracting Karkat from the fact that they were doing this in a public place. 

With his free hand he explored further between Karkat's thighs. Beneath his bulge was his nook. John slid a finger easily into the opening; Karkat was very, very wet. Genetic fluid was dripping over John's hand and staining his skin; this was a good sign that he could add another finger or two.  
He thrust two fingers into Karkat's nook gently and shallowly, finding it a little tighter now. Thrusting his fingers in again and a little deeper, John started to scissor his fingers experimentally. Discovering that yep, he could definitely add another finger already. 

Karkat was a lot more turned on now than he'd ever been at this point in things, he usually required more stimulation than he'd been getting.  
So it looked like perhaps John had discovered a kink Karkat had. For sex in public, or at least, not in complete privacy, like in their apartment.

John slid a third finger into Karkat's nook. Meanwhile, letting go of Karkat's bulge to curl his hand around the back of Karkat's neck and pull him down for a kiss. Karkat leant over willingly, his arms going back to bracing himself on the chairs. 

John licked at Karkat's lips, running his tongue along his dark, plump bottom lip, tasting a little blood. He sucked on it softly and rubbed his tongue gently across Karkat's lip tasting... yep, blood. It appeared as though Karkat had bitten his lip open when he was trying to stifle his voice before.  
Karkat adjusted his head a little so he could prod his tongue against John's teeth. John opened his mouth, letting the dark tongue enter, rubbing against it with his own. French kissing with Karkat was always interesting, his tongue was longer and had a slightly different texture to a humans. It was a little bit rougher, but not quite as rough as a cats tongue.

Karkat jerked his hips down slightly with a barely concealed whimper, reminding John that he still had three fingers in him, and wasn't doing much with them. So John started to thrust his fingers into Karkat. His cheeks heating up at the wet, almost squelching noises this created. Thrusting at the same rhythm as Karkat's tongue rubbing against his own, slow and deep.  
Karkat groaned in his mouth, before pulling back slightly to pant against John's lips. His hips bearing down on John's fingers to drive them deeper. John started to thrust his fingers into Karkat faster now, curling them to reach a spot in Karkat that he didn't know the name of but made him-

Karkat moaned, eyes heavy lidded, his lashes dark and long against his cheeks, which were flushed, almost burning in the intensity of their colour. His legs were starting to tremble as he rocked himself on John's fingers. And his arms were shaking as he continued to hold himself up. 

John pressed his lips sloppily against the side of Karkat's mouth, readjusting as he trailed his hand from where he'd tangled it in Karkat's hair, down his chest, to curl around his bulge once again. One hand wrapped around the red tentacle-like bulge, paying special attention to the underside, his other driving as deep and hard into Karkat's nook as he could, despite the fact that his wrist was beginning to cramp. 

Karkat was sweaty and barely able to kiss back, hips jerking a little out of the rhythm they had going and he was making a soft noise, similar to a humming-growl in the back of his throat. 

John could feel his nook contracting tightly around his fingers, so he tilted his head away from Karkat's face, who dropped his face near John's shoulder. He could hear the panting and humming-growl loud in his ear. He nudged his face against Karkat's neck, indicating that Karkat should move a little and bit at his neck hard; simultaneously thrusting and curling his fingers against the spot in Karkat's nook. Karkat sobbed, one hand falling fast from the chair to cover his mouth to stifle his moans.

Having done this a thousand times before – though with something a little larger, John was quick to fumble for the water bottle with his other hand, knowing he had a little time to get the replacement 'bucket' in place. He attempted to align it under Karkat's nook as best he could, before curling his fingers just enough to touch that now over-sensitive spot again... then pulling them out quickly as genetic fluid gushed out after their retreat. 

It was a sound that had not been arousing for him at first; the sound of liquid hitting a container and filling it. But after watching Karkat release into buckets, sweaty and ruffled, cheeks flushed, with the most perfectly blissed out expression on his face, it was definitely something that had grown on him.

Filling the water bottle was a little awkward; there was red genetic fluid running over the sides, and there was a smear on his chair from where Karkat's bulge had released a bit. But it was definitely a lot better than if Karkat had just released it all over his clothes, or the chairs- they'd have trouble explaining that one if someone asked.

When the luckily reasonably minimal amount of genetic fluid had been released, nearly completely filling the bottle – John and Karkat had been at it enough that Karkat's body didn't often have time to produce overly large amounts – John pulled the bottle away and capped it. He gave the red filled bottle a look before tucking it under the chairs, making a mental note not to later mistake the red-filled bottle for power-aid or something.

Karkat slumped down on the chairs, breathing heavily. He gratefully took the tissues John handed him to wipe at some of the mess he had made.

“You'll probably have to run down to the bathroom in a bit to clean up better.” John hummed, giving him an appraising eye. It wouldn't be comfortable to sit for the rest of the trip in your own body fluids, and it would probably smell pretty weird too.

Karkat nodded and wriggled his underwear and pants back on, wrinkling his nose slightly, presumably at the genetic material which had gotten on his boxers.  
“What about you?” Karkat asked, eyeing the bulge in John's shorts, which John had honestly forgotten about, despite the discomfort, which came back full force now that he was aware of it.

John blushed and waved his hands about. He'd been concentrating on getting Karkat off and hadn't thought to think of himself, “Uh, I think I'm good, I'll just wait it out or something.”

Karkat shot him a stern, disapproving look, “No way. Na-uh. I am not leaving you hanging, and you're not getting out of it after you did that to me.”

Karkat pulled a thoughtful face, then stood up as best he could in the small space, “Switch with me.” John raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Don't give me that dumb look, you fucker. Switch.” 

John shifted along the seats, into Karkat's against the window. He gave the short troll an expectant look. Karkat settled into his seat and shoved at his shoulder. “Back against the window.” 

John complied, wriggling round so his back was pressed against the window, one leg up on the chair, and the other resting on the ground, wondering what Karkat had in mind.  
Karkat grabbed at his knee, pulling him along the seats so he was half lying across them, making John yelp softly at the unexpected motion. 

Karkat swatted at his leg, then settled down so he was half on the remainder of the seats, half on the ground, leaning over a little awkwardly. John watched curiously as he quickly unbuttoned his shorts and tugged them down enough that he could pull John's penis free from it's underwear confinement.  
When he was leaning over, tongue running over his lips, John realised what Karkat intended on doing.

“Dude, wait.” he tried to sit up, but Karkat shoved a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

“What.” he growled, hot breath fanning over the head of John's penis, making him shiver a little.  
“You're like, half in the isle Karkat. What if someone notices?” Karkat gave John an unimpressed look. 

“If no one noticed me moaning and you furiously fucking me with your fingers before, then I don't think they're going to notice me leaning here with half my ass in the isle. To paraphrase you from before: just fucking relax, and muffle yourself with your hand if you're worried about noise.”

John covered his face with a hand, groaning, “Whatever.” 

Karkat gave John a long, silent stare that he didn't see, determination glinting in his eyes before he curled his fingers carefully around the base of John's penis and ran his tongue slowly from base to tip.

John's hips jerked, and he squeaked, but he also dropped his hand from his face and looked down at Karkat which was exactly what the troll wanted. 

Karkat lowered his eyelashes over his eyes, mouth curling in what he hoped was a seductive smirk as he ran his long, dark tongue over him own lips, giving a soft, appreciative hum. John gave an audible gulp at the sight.

Karkat leaned in close again, breath hot and moist, before pressing teasing, wet, open mouthed kisses up the length of John's penis. Teeth scraping dangerously close to the sensitive flesh, making John squirm.  
He pressed a kiss to to head of John's penis, then lightly brushed his tongue along it; John whined and jiggled his leg a little, looking lost about what to do with his hands, he settled for holding them both over his own mouth, peering down at Karkat with intense blue eyes.

Karkat carefully moved his lips so they covered his teeth and enveloped the head of John's penis in his warm mouth, tongue curling partially around it. He sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around it slowly. He pulled off with an intentional slurping sound, eyeing the swelled appendage before him, it was flushed darkly with colour. Then slid his mouth over it again, taking it deeper into his mouth.  
He moved his other hand which had been curled around John's hip to rub at the large vein on the underside of the penis, fingers playing against the skin, nails teasingly scraping.

John's legs were tense, he was putting a lot of effort into not moving his hips too much- the one time he had thrust into Karkat's mouth unthinkingly... well, he only made that horrifying mistake once.  
John squeezed his eyes shut, his own breathing sounded incredibly loud to his ears, his breath coming in heavy pants. He bit at his hand hard when Karkat started to suck and bob his head, using one of his hands to circle the rest of his length that he didn't take into his mouth.

Karkat moved his hand in time with his mouth, slowly working on fitting more of it into his mouth. He liked to leave himself just enough room to still move his tongue, knowing how John reacted when it brushed against him.  
He pulled back so he just had his lips wrapped around the head of John's penis, leaving more room for him to quickly jerk one of his hands up and down it's slicked length- they'd discovered troll saliva was just thick enough to aid in this sort of situation.

John sat up as best he could, curling his body towards Karkat so he could tangle his fingers in the dark, wavy hair. He hazily peered down as Karkat moved over his dick, tongue rubbing along veins, and the head in a way that was bringing him really close. This added to the fast pace Karkat was jerking his hand had John's thighs shaking. His back was starting to ache from curling over, so he flopped back, hitting his head against the window with a wince. His hands still stayed tangled in Karkat's hair.

Karkat moved one of his hands down to play with John's balls, carefully kneading the soft sacks with the pads of his fingers. He sucked a bit more of John's length back into his mouth, tightened his grip around John's length and made a humming noise in the back of his throat, as he sucked, which he knew always sent John over the edge.

John cried out briefly, but quickly bit his lip hard, fingers tangled tightly in Karkat's hair as he came, toes curling in his shoes. Karkat swallowed the burst of cum in his mouth, wrinkling his nose at the taste, before pulling his face almost completely away so he could stroke John's penis till the cum stopped dribbling from the tip of John's penis and his legs were jerking slightly from over-sensitivity.

He sat up, licking at his lips, hair ruffled wildly from the way John had been tugging at it and blinked at John, “You okay?”

John nodded looking a little dazed, his glasses askew, cheeks pleasantly flushed and lips a little puffy and red, further adding to his ruffled, sexed-up look. Karkat grinned to himself, pleased. He handed John a tissue so he could clean up.

John sat up slowly, doing up his pants and gave Karkat a soft smile, which he returned. He stood up a little shakily on his legs, adjusting his glasses properly on his face, and winked at Karkat, “Now let's saunter past all the other passengers to the bathroom, stinking like sex. Taunting them with the fact that we got some, and they did not.” 

Karkat shoved his face into his palm, shaking his head with a groan.


End file.
